joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Donald Steel, AKA, Versus Man
Summary Donald Steel is what happened when everyone on VSBW decided to collaborate, to make one Ultimate OC. He was born on a far away planet for which no one remembers the name of. Why? Because just a few weeks after Donald was born, the planet exploded and the poor little guy was sent flying so hard through space that he ended up crashing through all forms of dimensionality. Don't ask how, because not even the Outerversal, whom took pity on him, has any idea whatsoever. Either way, he decided to give him the insane ability of being able to rewrite the plot of reality, but that being is dwarfed by THE ULTIMATE DARK ONE OF THE ALL DEVOURING VOID BEYOND TIME AND SPACE THAT HAUNTS THE MINDS OF ALL MANKIND, 'who slapped the kitten back into dimensionaity, although a bit too hard as he became a 0-D being. It was completely confused. Just a few weeks old and it was already sent through Lovecraft-tier mindbending. Luckily, the poor guy had another wonderful person to help him. The one and only god, The Monarch of Pointland decided to adopt him as his son. He taught him how to use several extremely overpowered hax, such as Power Null, Absolute Timestop, Reactive Evolution, The Ability to always equalize speeds, and a few more. He even toughened him up and raised his durability to Multi-City Block level..... You know, we should stop asking questions at this point. But eventually, The Monarch layed on his death bed due to old age, and passed his powers and authority to his only son. With this, he somehow gained Omnipresence, and found a mysterious device..... The Litter Box. The Litter Box was a void lacking space or time, yet is also infinite in size and time is constantly flowing at an accelerated rate, it has existed for an eternity, yet it was only created 2 minutes ago, there is fire throughout the Litter Box, yet it is always wet, yesterday and tomorrow are interchangeable, up and down are one and the same, left could have been right just a moment ago..... And for curiousity, he decided to sit in it and..... yeah. As he was..... yeah, a voice came into his head. "Hey. You want to go back home to the third dimension?" Donald was puzzled, because he had no idea what a dimension even was. "Oh yeah. You were sent there when you were very little, weren't you? Well, I'll restore your memories." So he did. And as Donald felt everything all over again. He asked to go back "I'll send you there. But it's dangerous to go alone. Take these." And so, as if the feline wasn't haxed enough, he was given EVEN MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He gained Duplication, Conceptual Fungus manipulation, and his most strong ability, the Supremacy. And so, he was sent back to the 3rd dimension.... And lost his omnipresence. But that didn't matter! For he was now in a place of complex structures! He could explore for years, eons, and he'd never get bored! And so, that's what he's been doing, ever since...... Appearance Donald is an alien hybrid of a disco ball and a cat. As such, he has grey fur, and can reflect light at will. He is also absoulutely adorable and IF YOU DON'T LIKE EVERY SINGLE INSTAGRAM POST HE MAKES YOU SHALL BE SHAMED PUBLICLY AS AN ANIMAL ABUSER! Personality Donald always fights at full strength and never holds back. He also likes to play Undertale and eat Mac and Cheese at the same time. Powers and Abilites 'Tier: 11-C | 4-A. High 2-A with "The Supremacy" Powers and Abilities: Time Stop (potent enough to bypass time stop immunity, like beings who are outside of time or timeless), Fate Manipulation, Power Nullification (This includes equalizing an opponent's speed to Donald's level, as well as taking away hax, which he does by labeling it a title, such as good, bad, cute, weak etc. then banning the opponent so can not do anything that anyone would consider as said title. With this, he was able to out-null Kharn the Betrayer.), Reactive Evolution, Martial Arts, Void Manipulation (erases the opponent from existence and nonexistence), Immunity to BFR, Reality Warping, Flight, Rainbow Manipulation (can be used offensively or defensively if the foe is the color black, white or gray, the Rainbow attacks do more damage, vice versa when Rainbows are used defensively), Light Reflection | Same as before but amplified, Duplication, Conceptual Manipulation (via The Supremacy), passive conceptual Fungus Manipulation Attack Potency: Point level | Multi-Solar System level (Matched The God Emperor of Mankind in an epic battle. They afterwards had Mac and Cheese, and talked about the state of the universe). High Multiverse level+ with "The Supremacy" (Can kill 5-D beings with this attack) Speed: Omnipresent | Speed of Light (Is shown going at the same speed as his Rainbow attacks very frequently. Can also react to light attacks quickly enough to use his reflection.); Can negate speed with Speed Equalization Lifting Strength: Class K | Multi-Stellar ' (In a table flipping contest with DMUA, it ended up taking extreme escalation, and Donald Flipped an entire star, sending it rolling into the depths of space at FTL speeds.) 'Striking Strength: Below Average Class (0-D) | Multi-Solar Class Durability: Multi-City Block level | Multi-Galaxy level (The Emperor was completely unable to harm Donald, to such a degree that he "Might as well hit him with a spatula", resulting in him trying to settle down Donald and offer him a lunch instead of a battle) Stamina: Infinite | Infinite Range: Below Standard Melee Range (0-D = 0 cm) | Stellar. High Multiversal+ with "The Supremacy" Standard Equipment: A box of Mac and Cheese, ready to be made in the record time of 30 Seconds. Intelligence: Supergenius. They have knowledge of all fields of math, science, religion, language, and cuisine, as well as mastery of all fighting styles, though they’re extremely bad at understanding the behavior of kitten-discoballs between the ages of 3 and 8 months. Their IQ is over 225, making them the smartest kitten-discoball. However, when hungry, they will mindlessly eat everything and anything in sight, from animals, to metal, to the ground, to planets, to stars, to even their own clones and limbs. Weaknesses: Will instantly die if anyone thinks of pineapple pizza in their vicinity, erasing themselves from the metaphysical, transdimensional background of the universe on such a scale that no one will ever remember them and nothing will ever bring them back. | They will lose all their powers and will start coughing to death if there's tabbaco in their vicinity, unless they leave its proximity. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Supremacy: It's a conceptual poison that is inflicted with every blow and ignores resistance that works on up to 5-Ds, but affects everyone equally on every plane of existence, primarily the metaphysical, astral, spiritual, physical, symbolic, historical, inspirational, mental, and dualistic planes Key: Pre-Litter Box | Post-Litter Box Note: While you are on Joke Battles Wiki, as I'm sure you've realized by now, this OC is meant for Serious Combat. He has legitimate stats, legitimate hax, and is meant to fight battles of those hax, not those of memes. The only reason this character isn't on FC/OC is that it was rejected for being a little too jokish. Do take care of him. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Idate (Ice Scream) Orca's Profile (This was Post-Litter Box Donald and 4-A Idate) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 11 Category:Tier 4 Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Category:Time Stop Users Category:Fate Users Category:Fate Manipulation Category:Power Negation Category:Power negation Category:Hax Neggatation Category:Hax Nullification Category:Hax Negationn Category:Reactive evolution Category:Martial Artists Category:Void Users Category:Void Manipulation Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Category:Flight Users Category:Rainbow Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Conceptual Manipulation Category:Conceptual Users Category:Fungus Users Category:Lower Dimensional Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:Gods